The Tale of Raiden
by Oliver Bowden
Summary: This is a story about a mysterious guy, Raiden, who joined the Hidden Leaf Village and the adventures that follow. Think of it as an imaginary remake.
1. Prologue

**Hey, people of the internet! This is my first fanfiction based on the popular anime: Naruto. It's basically the introduction of a new character and his impact on the storyline.**

**Please excuse any minor grammatical errors since English is not my first language. Any constructive criticism and ideas are appreciated. Enough talk! Lets get down to the prologue!**

* * *

Raiden woke up, nauseous. He felt like he had not been asleep for a month. Yet there was something unusual, he had woken up not knowing where he is, or in that matter who he is. He shook his head thinking it would improve the nausea. After regaining proper control of his arms and legs, he searched his pockets. He found some Ryo and a young picture of him, a woman and a man. Raiden's jet black hair had now grown longer. He kept them neatly kept on the left side followed by letting them flow in such a way that the first two bangs grew longer, followed by the final bang which was really long. The hair flowed towards the right exposing both his black eyes. He flipped the picture, to see the words RAIDEN. "That must be my name, and these people must be my parents." He thought. He looked around, saw trees everywhere. The woods were dense. He got up brushed himself off. He noticed he was wearing a black upper with high collars followed with multiple red circles encircled in each other on the back. A white shirt, black pants, a necklace with 6 black tomao signs hanging from it, black pants followed by blue sandals.

Still confused, he started walking and finally found a paved path. That was a relief on his part since wasn't lost. He decided to follow it. After a couple of hours of travel he decided to rest. Suddenly some bushes hustled. Raiden decided to investigate. Then, out of nowhere a bandit wearing a mask jumped him. He backed off whilst maintaining his balance.

"Give me everything you got." demanded the bandit.

"I don't have anything." replied Raiden.

"That's too bad."

Suddenly the bandit reached for his kunai and was about to stab him when someone came out of nowhere and punched the bandit unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Said the stranger

"Yeah." Raiden replied, still in shock.

"Damn bandits will spring out of nowhere."

"How did you do that?"

"Huh, Do what?" Said the stranger

"You sprang out of nowhere and knocked out this bandit."

"Oh, that's because I'm a shinobi"

"Hmm, what's that sign on your head band?"

"That's the sign of the hidden leaf village. The place where I live. By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Raiden. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." Responded naruto with a goofy smile

"Which way does this path lead too?"

"Naruto! We're getting late hurry up!" a girl yelled, who had pink short hair. She grew a little surprised when she saw Raiden's face.

"To the hidden leaf, anyway it was nice meeting you. Bye."

And Naruto jumped on a tree branch and departed.

After much contemplation, it became obvious to Raiden what his new goal in life was; to become a shinobi and to achieve that he must travel to the hidden leaf.


	2. Chapter 1

Raiden, who had no previous knowledge of his identity knew that this was what he truly wanted. Power. Making haste he departed for the hidden leaf village. After a few hours of nothing but walking he finally reached the village gate. He was a bit disappointed that his journey had ended so quickly, he rather enjoyed the solitude. Raiden observed the huge gates which were already open. He walked past them only to be stopped by two shinobi. One wearing a bandage which ran through his nose and face, and the other wearing a cap with the hidden leaf sign.

"What is your business in the hidden leaf?" The guy with the cap asked

"I've come to this village to become a shinobi." Raiden answered.

Both of them laughed incredulously. But both stopped when they saw Raiden's serious expression.

"I see and what makes you think that the village will even train you?" Replied the bandaged guy

"I am willing to become a part of this village and to contribute towards its well-being." Answered Raiden, calmly

Both of them were observing Raiden for any give aways. There were none.

"I see. Very well, you may pass. On an other note you should immediately head for the village registration office to get yourself registered as a citizen of the leaf."

Raiden acknowledged what he said, and without saying a word started walking forward.

Hey kid! What's your name?" Asked the bandaged man

"Raiden"

And Raiden walked towards the crowd of people who were accumulating further ahead.

"Why didn't you stop him for further questioning, Kotetsu?" Asked the man with the cap

"There was no need. His determination did not waver. There was no point in questioning, Izumo."

Izumo seem surprised; a long time had passed since Kotetsu praised anyone.

"And I get the feeling we'll be seeing him around a bit." Added Kotetsu

Meanwhile, Raiden who was now immersed in the crowd seemed lost. He walked further onwards. During this he could feel eyes looking at him. Although all eyes were those of girls who thought he was attractive. At the same time another girl was late for a barbecue lunch with her team mates.

The crowd had dispersed partly and the buildings were more visible. He was trying to navigate when his eyes met a blonde girl who was staring at him. He sighed and decided to ask her for directions.

Ino was stupefied. She had never seen someone so handsome. Just looking at Raiden made her blush.

"Oh my God. He's even better than Sasuke. He looks soooo cool- I've never seen him around- I should-" Those thoughts were interrupted when she realised that Raiden was walking towards her. "Oh my God he's walking towards me. What do I do? Is it really me? Is this a-"

"Hey." Raiden said calmly.

"Hi!" Ino reacted as she started panicking and blushing.

Raiden grew a bit curious to Ino's reaction, still oblivious to fact that Ino jumping with joy.

"What does he want me for?" Ino thought with a flirtatious grin.

"Can you tell me where the registration office is?" Asked Raiden

"Oh the registration office? Its pretty far from here-"

At the same moment an idea invaded Ino's mind: "I should walking him there. Sakura's going to be in for a big surprise."

Raiden was still waiting for the sentence to completed.

I'll walk you there." Completed Ino. Smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Thanks." Raiden replied coolly.

"Yes! Fuck yeah! He's so cool." Ino thought.

Raiden stood there patiently. Waiting for Ino to finish contemplating whilst blushing.

"Okay let's go. By the way I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"My name is Raiden."

And they began walking.

Ino was a beautiful girl who kept her long silky blonde hair tied together followed by a long bang which covered her right eye. She wore a violet trainer shirt which left her belly completely exposed. Below that she wore a violet short skirt and wire mesh short shorts underneath followed by blue sandals.

She had completely forgotten about her barbecue appointment. Ino was still blushing but she wanted to strike a conversion with Raiden.

"So Raiden, if you don't mind me asking, why are you going to the registration office?"

"Well, I've just arrived at the leaf village and I want to become part of its people."

This aroused Ino's curiosity.

"Why do you want to become a citizen?" Asked ino quizzically

"Well after seeing a shinobi in action I've decided I will become a shinobi."

"That's pretty cool Raiden. But becoming a Shinobi is not is an easy job. You really have train your arse off!" Remarked Ino, jokingly.

"I'm up to the challenge."

These words really caught Ino by surprise. It was the way Raiden had said it. His confidence did not waver one bit.

"He's too cool to be true and on top of that he's really sexy too." Ino thought.

"I bet you are!" Replied Ino with a flirtatious smile

They had now walked past several shops and restaurants.

"So where are you originally from?" Questioned Ino

"Well" Raiden let out a sigh, "I don't know. In fact I don't remember anything since the past few hours."

"Your joking, right?"

Ino was a bit shocked

"No, I'm serious."

Ino knew he was serious. Raiden didn't look like the person who would go joking about just yet.

Ino's thoughts-

"Mysteriousssss! He doesn't remember anything? Hehehe. I sure hit the big one here. Fuck yea- wait how does he-"

Reality-

"How do you know your name then?" Asked Ino curiously

Raiden retrieved a photograph from in pockets and gave it to Ino. It was a cute little boy followed by a woman and man smiling with him. Ino assumed the little kid was Raiden and those must be his parents. But that didn't explain how he got his name. Before Ino could utter a word Raiden flipped the picture while it was in her hand. This caused there fingers to touch and an already blushing Ino to blush even harder. Then she noticed the name "Raiden".

"I see. So do you remember your parents?" Ino asked as she flipped the picture.

"No. I don't know who they are." Replied Raiden

"I hope you reunite with them, Raiden."

Raiden wasn't in the mood for any further conversation. He was tired and hungry. Ino realised this pretty soon and kept to herself during the rest of the journey.

Ino's thoughts-

"He's so silent. He reminds of Sasuke, though there's something different about him. Something warm."

For the first time Ino felt happy in a different way. She gave a soft smile to Raiden who wasn't paying much attention to Ino, and rather contemplating about remembering the past.

After 15 minutes of complete silence Raiden broke the ice.

"Hey Ino, I'm going to get a bite to eat first. You want to join me?"

Blush marks reappeared on Ino's cheeks.

Ino's thoughts-

"Is he asking me on date. Oh my God. Fuck yeah!"

"Sure, Raiden! It will be fun." she said smiling softly at Raiden.

Raiden returned the smile. Ino heart skipped a beat. The warmth of his smile gave comfort to Ino. After she returned from her day dreaming she saw Raiden a few steps ahead of her walking to a barbecue restaurant. She quickly caught up with him. "Damn I forgot about Shikamaru and Choji. Oh well, not like I regret it." Ino thought.

Raiden had a huge appetite. He ate everything in sight. He finished about 40 barbecue pieces, 8 salads and 2 jugs of waters. Dishes seemed to be piling up magically. Ino who was now astonished by Raiden's huge appetite had finished her 5th piece.

"He eats as much as Choji and he's not even fat." Ino thought. She changed her opinion when she saw Raiden finish another 10 pieces in a flash. "Correction: he eats more than him."

"That hit the spot!" Raiden exclaimed, who was fully energised.

"Wow, you eat a lot." Said Ino, genuinely surprised.

Raiden looked at his plate tower and Ino's single plate.

"Hmm. Guess I do."

This caused Ino to giggle and Raiden to smirk.

Raiden just about had enough Ryo to cover the excessive bill. They had now departed for the registration office once again.

Raiden looked at Ino who was deeply engrossed in fantasising..

"Ino, tell me about yourself." Raiden asked coolly.

This caught Ino by surprise. She didn't know what to say so she blurted out whatever came to her mind.

"Well I'm a kunoichi of the hidden leaf and I operate with team 10."

"Team 10?"

"Yeah, its a 4 man team consisting of one Jonin and 3 chunin, including me."

"Jonin? Chunin?"

Ino could see that Raiden would obviously have no knowledge of Jonin and Chunin.

"Well, they are basically ninja ranks. Gennin being the lowest, chunin being the middle and Jonin being the highest."

Ino observed that she had caught Raiden's interest. She used this to her advantage and prolonged the conversion by explaining the existence of chakra and various jutsus.


	3. Chapter 2

**What do you guys think of the story till now? Let me know. If you want me to upload the next chapter just say so.**

* * *

They had finally arrived at the registration office.

"Here we are." Ino said, a bit depressed.

She really wanted to spend more time with Raiden.

"Hey Raiden, you mind if join you?" Said Ino, smiling.

There was no reason to say no.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks!"

Ino's smile widened. They both entered the building. The reception was quite large and the cue was pretty long. Three clerks were attending to people for different departments including ID and ninja registration. Raiden told Ino to wait in the waiting area while he stood in the cue. It took him about 30 minutes of standing around.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the clerk, she was plain looking brunette wearing glasses.

"Yes, I'd like to register for the ninja academy."

The woman looked a bit surprised.

"Aren't you a bit old for ninja academy?" The clerk joked.

Raiden chose not to respond.

"I'll tell you what; I'll arrange a private crash course, just for you." She said with a wink.

"Yes, if that would be more efficient." Raiden replied.

"Aren't you the impatient one?" She laughed, "Okay, I just need your name and address. And we need to take your photograph."

Raiden told his name, told the fact that he doesn't have a place to stay and went to get his photograph taken. After this was done he gave the photo to the clerk. This time he didn't have to stand in the cue due to 'special privileges' given to him by the clerk.

"Very good Raiden, I have all your information. Please receive your apartment address tomorrow. Here is your official ID card."

Raiden put the card in his pocket.

"What about my training?" Asked Raiden

"You will start your private classes with Iruka Umino. He will be at the training field from 2.30 to 4.30. on 23rd march which is three days from now."

"What's the daily cost for the classes?"

"Oh, it's not much 20 Ryo for you." She replied with a smile.

"Thank you."

Raiden walked into the waiting room to find an over enthusiastic Ino.

"How did it go? How did it go?"

"It went fine. I've gotten my ID and I'll begin my private classes on the 23rd."

"Private classes!? Those are pretty expensive! How much are you paying for those?"

"20 Ryo."

"Whoa, that's really cheap!"

She seemed to be happier then Raiden about the extreme discount.

"Where's your apartment?" Ino asked with an excited tone.

"Well, it seems I'll be getting my apartment address tomorrow." Said Raiden with a grin and whilst rubbing his hair.

This actually made Ino's blush marks to reappear.

Ino's thoughts-

"Cutieeeee. Maybe I can ask him to stay at my place." Ino brain starting contemplating dirty thoughts: "What if he says yes and we end up having sex. That would be amazing. I wonder how big is his-"

"Ino?" Raiden brought her back from the perverted thoughts

"Raiden, you can stay at my place." Ino now had a huge smile.

"No, it would be-"

"It's no problem!" Ino interrupted, maintaining the smile. Raiden could see she meant it.

"Thank you, Ino." Raiden replied with warm smile.

"Just don't forget about me afterwards!" Ino joked.

"How can I forget about you? You're the only person I know."

This caused Ino to blush scarlet read. Raiden thought Ino was going to faint.

"Are you okay?" Raiden put a soft hand on Ino's shoulder. Ino fainted. Raiden quickly caught her and carried her to the nearest public bench and laid her down.

Ino woke up after an hour.

"What a nice dream." She mumbled

Then she saw Raiden sitting in front of her.

"You kept mumbling my name so I assumed you were okay." Raiden said.

Ino was genuinely embarrassed. But she was glad that this wasn't as dream.

"How long was I out?" Ino asked

"An hour."

"Really, that long? We should get a move on!" Both of them started walking. They passed by a Ramen shop named Ichiraku Ramen. Finally, they stopped at a house right next to a flower shop.

"That's my family's shop. I sell flowers with my mother." Ino explained.

"I see." Raiden replied

"And this is my home. Shall we?" She gave Raiden a flirtatious smile. And with that she opened the door. They both took off their shoes neatly near the entrance.

A staircase began immediately after the door. Afterwards there was a dining table on the right, a small kitchen above that, a sitting area to the right of the dining table where Ino's dad was sitting followed by two rooms in the same direction.

"Hey dad, I'm home!" Her dad who was busy watching TV acknowledged her presence.

"Hey. Brought a guest have we?"Ino's dad replied.

"Yeah dad, this is Raiden. Raiden just recently became a hidden leaf citizen and he's going to become a ninja. He going to be staying with us until he gets his apartment address."

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you Raiden. I am Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father."

"It's good to meet you too, Mr. Yamanaka." Raiden Replied.

They got up and shook each other's hand. Even though Raiden will only 16, he was almost as tall as Inoichi.

"You seem like you have a long story to tell. Why don't we exchange stories?" Inoichi said, laughing a bit.

"Not now dad! Raiden's tired! Come on Raiden, I'll show you the room." Ino intervened.

And Ino psychologically dragged Raiden into her room. The room consisted of a window, a bed with a bed site table and a washroom door. Ino wanted Raiden to sleep with her on the bed but she had no choice since it would be extremely awkward for Raiden. She grabbed a sleeping mat from underneath her bed and laid it down neatly.

"There's the washroom if you want to take a shower." Ino said.

"Thanks, I'll manage the rest."

"Okay, well I'm going to try and get some sleep."

Raiden took a warm shower and cleaned his clothes and exited the washroom. He saw that Ino had fallen asleep. He lay down on the sleeping mat and went to sleep.

Raiden's dream:

A young Raiden was happily embracing both his parents. But suddenly he felt an unbearable pain in his head. He fainted. Afterwards, he woke up to see his parents defending themselves from him. Soon after, he saw blood on his hands-

He woke up.

Raiden jolted straight up shivering, breathing heavily and clutching the bed sheet tightly. This woke Ino up too. It was dark but when she saw Raiden's silhouette she quickly got up and sat by him.

"Are you okay Raiden-kun? What's wrong? Wha-" Ino stopped after she saw the red glow in the Raiden's eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Those invisible people who are following my show; thank you! Hope you liked the cliff hanger I left.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though...**

* * *

Raiden felt different. He closed his eyes tightly and reopened them. Somehow things seemed different. "I can see." He thought.

There was no mistake Ino was right. She looked into his Sharingan thinking this might be a dream. But it was reality.

"Raiden, your eyes." Ino said, in shock. A million thoughts went past Ino's mind. She looked again. She observed that Raiden's sharigan was different than Sasuke's. It possessed 3 tomoe seals where as Sasuke possessed only 2.

"Raiden?" Ino said, now starting to get concerned. Apparently Raiden wasn't responding in anyway.

"Raiden? Raiden!? Raiden!? Why aren't you saying anything?"

She grew extremely scared for him. She felt some deep pain in her heart. She hugged Raiden and started crying.

Raiden felt his potential. He understood his purpose in life: strength and strength alone. Yet, he felt something warm embracing him. It was the same warmth as the dream he just had. He looked to his side and saw Ino crying on his shoulder, clutching him tightly. Somehow Raiden's body acted differently. The warmth made his overwhelming ambitions disappeared for the time-being. This was an alien feeling for him. Raiden wrapped his arms around Ino which made her stop crying.

For the first time in her life, Ino felt completely secure. She felt like nothing could touch her. She never wanted this moment to end. Raiden loosened his grip which caused to tighten her's and her head sank towards Raiden's chest. She felt his warm heart beating softly. She didn't want to ever let him go.

"Ino?" Raidan said. He had stopped hugging her. "Ino?"

This caused Ino to snap back to reality; she jolted back.

"I'm sorry Raiden-kun-" Ino was shocked to see Raiden's fully developed Sharingan staring through her.

"Your eyes, you have the Sharingan. Raiden, are you an Uchiha?" Ino asked gravely.

"An Uchiha? I don't know what you're talking about. As for my eyes, I don't know but I can see your chakra."

Ino could see Raiden was telling the truth. He had no reason to lie to her.

"Look in the mirror." She said.

Ino got up and turned on the lights while Raiden observed his eyes. He could see his entire chakara differentiation and integration at various parts. He looked at Ino and saw the same thing, albeit her charka level was a lot lower than Raiden's. Raiden closed his eyes and deactivated his Sharingan.

"Raiden, you must be an Uchiha." Ino exclaimed. "But how is it possible? The Uchiha clan was destroyed."

"Mind telling me about the Uchiha and my eyes?"

"The Uchiha were one the strongest clans in the hidden leaf they possessed a unique bloodline which gave them the ability to activate the Sharingan. Other than that I don't know a lot."

"I see. But you also said that the Uchiha clan was eradicated."

"Yes, Sasuke's brother Itachi Uchiha eradicated all of his clan. He only left Sasuke alive."

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha now?"

"He left the village."

Every time Ino said that she felt sad. But this time she wasn't sad at all.

"Raiden-kun, I think we should report this to Lady Hokage as soon as possible, she's the head of the village maybe she'll know something else."

"Okay, we'll go there first thing in the morning. Right now it's best if we get some sleep."

Ino agreed.

Raiden went to sleep soon after. Ino felt scared for Raiden, she worried what Tsunade might say. Although she had only known him for a day she had begun to care for him. She made a silent vow that day:

"I'll never let anybody take you away from me. I promise.

Raiden woke up early in the morning. He changed into his regular clothes and went outside to get some breakfast. He preferred not to wake up Ino, he wanted the solitude and to recap last night's events. He figured out that concentrating his chakra at his eyes caused the Sharingan to activate. After eating, he came back to the room to see Ino still asleep. He decided to wait. Ino woke up 2 hours later. The first thing she saw was Raiden sitting and staring straight at the opposite wall his Sharingan.

"You're awake." Raiden said, as he deactivated his Sharingan.

"I slept like a rock." Ino said, stretching and yawning. "What's the time, Raiden-kun?"

"1 pm."

"1 pm! No way! I was asleep for that long, huh?" She said, giving a cute smile to Raiden who wasn't looking at her and still focused on the wall. Ino could see that Raiden was not in the mood for small talk.

"I'll get ready and we'll report to Lady Hokage." She said, as she walked past Raiden towards the washroom. "See you in a bit."

After Ino was ready, they both went out and got some breakfast. Raiden was hungry again. Raiden's appetite always caused Ino to laugh.

"Well guess it's time to report this." Said Ino

The Hokages office was a long walk from here. Soon after, they reached building and finally, the office door. Ino knocked.

"Come in!" It was a loud women's voice.

Ino and Raiden entered. The room wasn't too spacious. The hokage had brownish blonde hair and a kite shaped mark on her forehead. She was sitting behind a pile of books and beside her was a woman, presumably her assistant, with short hair and she was carrying a pig.

"Ino, it's good to see you. How's medical training going?"

"It's going pretty well Lady Tsunade." Ino cheerfully replied.

Then lady Tsunade's gaze went towards Raiden's.

"Who's this, Ino?"

"This is Raiden. He joined the village yesterday."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Hokage." Raiden greeted Tsunade

"Pleasures all mine." Tsunade replied

She looked at Ino. By the smile on Ino's face, Tsunade knew something was up.

"Are you two da-"

"No, no, Lady Tsunade it's not like that." Ino said blushing.

"Not yet." Ino thought.

"Lady Tsunade, the reason we're here is that we have to report something about Raiden-kun.

"Raiden-kun? She definitely likes this boy." Tsunade thought.

"What do you have to report about?"

Ino gave a detailed report about all accounts. That Raiden doesn't remember anything, his registration and his Sharingan.

After the Sharingan explanation both Tsunade and her assistant were left stupefied.

"Raiden I want you to activate your Sharingan." Tsunade said in a firm voice.

Raiden activated his majestic Sharingan which left both Tsunade and her assistant in further shock.

"It seems that your sharingan is fully developed." Tsunade commented. "Shizune!" The assistant quickly responded.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"I want you to take Raiden for memory interrogation."

Ino suddenly went pale. Tsunade's gaze turned towards Raiden. "Raiden it is extremely important to research your background. It would come as great information for the hidden leaf. Also, you will also come to know about your past."

"I understand." Replied Raiden, as he let out an annoyed sigh.

As Shizune was escorting Raiden outside and towards to interrogation office Tsunade noticed the symbol on Raiden's back (the red circles). She took note of that.

"Lady Tsunade is Raiden going to be okay?" Ino's face was brimming with concern.

"I can see you care for him Ino. We just need background information on him. After all, he shouldn't even be alive. The entire Uchiha clan was destroyed." Tsunade saw Ino's expression. It reminded of her of herself when she was young and in love with Dan.

"Don't worry Ino, everything going to be alright."

Ino managed to summon up a small smile.

Raiden had reached the interrogation centre which was surprising close to the hokage's building. He was welcomed with a familiar face.

"Hello, young man!" Inoichi said, cheerful as ever.

"Hello, Mr. Yamanaka." Raiden replied.

"You two know each other?" Shizune intervened.

"Yes, Raiden spent the night at my place." Inoichi said.

"I see."

"That naughty Ino" Shizune thought.

"Inoichi, Raiden has amnesia and we need you to investigate his background immediately."

"Well Shizune, it will take some time we got a lot of people here."

"Those are Lady Hokage's orders!" Shizune snapped.

"What is this about?" Inoichi asked

"Raiden is an Uchiha."

These words cause Inoichi's soft expression to harden.

"I see. Raiden come with me."

Inoichi lead Raiden to a small room with only one chair placed in the middle.

"Raiden please sit on the chair, close your eyes and relax."

Raiden sat on the chair and closed his eyes. Inoichi made some hand seals and placed his hand on Raiden's forehead.

Inoichi saw all of the events which occurred yesterday. He wanted to look further but there was one problem; there wasn't anything there. He took 30 minutes to properly search but that was all to it. He was really shocked since people who had lost their memories have some 'compartments' from which interrogators and able to extract info. In Raiden's case there was nothing. On a personal note; he was a bit angered over the fact that Ino was flirting with Raiden extensively. He felt that Ino should find a guy who would be great shinobi and would protect his daughter with his life.

The interrogation was over. Raiden opened his eyes and saw Inoichi discussing something with Shizune.

They both looked at Raiden to see had had woken up.

"Raiden come with me we need to give the report to Lady Tsunade." Shizune said.

Raiden followed her to the outside of the building where he was asked to wait.

Shizune gave her report to Lady Tsunade. Ino was relieved that Raiden was fine.

"I suspected as much. It's seem someone has placed an incredibly advance jutsu formula on Raiden which has caused permanent amnesia. He will not remember anything." Tsunade said, when she looked at a deep in thought Ino. "Ino, I want you to keep an eye on Raiden and report to me any suspicious activity. Got it?" Ino was still day dreaming "I said, got it?!" Tsunade snapped

"Y-yes, Lady Tsunade!"

"Dismissed!"

Ino went outside the building and saw Raiden standing near the gate.

"They told you to keep an eye on me didn't they?" Raiden questioned.

This caught Ino by surprise.

"N-no! H-how did you know that!?" Ino countered

"It's plain as day, they sent me for interrogation, obviously they would need someone to keep to an eye on me." Raiden answered with a small grin on his face.

"Wow, he's smart." Ino thought.

"Well Ino, I'm going to get some lunch!" Raiden exclaimed and he started walking. Ino snapped out of her regular habit of day dreaming.

"I'll join you too, Raiden-kun!" Ino said, as she ran to catch up with him.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office.

"My Lady, you're seriously are not considering Ino to be our source of information?" Shizune asked.

"Of course not, she's too busy falling in love." Tsunade remarked. "I've already assigned an ANBU to keep regular tabs on him. From the recent intel, he's going to have private classes under Iruka Umino."


	5. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the episode. And many thanks to war sage for being the first one to favourite my fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto.**

* * *

After eating lunch Ino and Raiden went to the registration office and received Raiden's apartment address and some Ryo for food and items. Afterwards they both walked to the apartment which was right next to Ichiraku Ramen. Raiden opened the door and went in.

"Mind if I come in?" Ino asked.

"Come in" Raiden responded.

Ino's thoughts:

"All alone in this apartment when Raiden! Fuck yeah! This is awesome. I hope he kisses me and starts fucking me."

Ino was trying her best to gain Raiden's attention but was disappointed to see that was Raiden busy observing the apartment. The apartment was a big rectangular room equipped with a kitchen, a table and a bed. There was a small washroom door near the side. Ino was growing horny, she knew something had to be done.

She walked towards the bed and laid down in a slutty pose.

"Raiden! Check out how soft this bed is." Ino said as she started pulling her skirt up slowly.

"I'll check it out later." Said Raiden, he was busy checking the fridge.

"No way! He's still hungry? I can't believe this." Ino thought. She was extremely frustrated; anime circles appeared around her eyes.

"Look at me!" She tried telepathically communicating with Raiden but to no avail.

"Ino, I don't mind to be rude, I've got to arrange this apartment. Why don't you come by later?" Raiden asked, his head still sticking in the fridge.

Ino thoughts:

Damn! I'm really horny right now. Fuck me Raiden! I don't want to leave! Can't you see I'm wet?

Raiden had now taken everything out of the fridge and arranged it neatly.

"No way, He's going to eat all that right now!?"

"Raiden, are you going to eat all that?" Ino said with shock.

"I don't see any reason I shouldn't." Raiden prepared to eat.

Ino let out a sigh. Raiden looked at Ino who was still lying on his bed.

"Ino, come here." Raiden said.

Blush marks appeared on Ino's cheek. She walked to towards Raiden thinking, was he going to have sex with her while eating? Ino laughed at the idea. She stopped in front of Raiden. But something unexpected happened. He embraced her. Ino was left paralysed. But soon she gave away to Raiden's warmth. She sunk her head into Raiden's chest experiencing the same feeling. Then she heard a whisper.

"I had fun, Ino."

He took Ino's hand and escorted her outside. "See you around." Raiden said, smiling warmly.

"Bye R-Raiden-kun" Ino stammered as she looked into her eyes. Still contemplating what was happening. She heard Raiden close his apartment door.

Ino regaining her senses-

Why am I outside? Why did I go outside? A stunned Ino walked away. The only thing she remembered was Raiden's warmth, his dreamy eyes.

Raiden was finally free to eat everything in sight. After a long meal Raiden was full again. He went to get some groceries and after stocking up again he decided to sleep. Raiden slept for a really long while, waking up the next morning. Raiden was excited since tomorrow he would be training to become a ninja. He wanted to be prepared so he decided to keep his sharingan active the whole day. From what Ino had told him chakra was a combination of spiritual and physical energy. So he used his sharingan to equally mix the energy and release it. The result was the Raiden's dinner table was flung to the corner and his room was a mess.

"So that's the power of chakra. I didn't even release 10% and looked at what happened." He spent few hours fixing up his room, eating and releasing a bit of chakra without any destruction. The day passed and Raiden maintained his sharingan. The next day Raiden was ready for his training.

Raiden got up, ate breakfast and head out for his training. He was excited. He reached the training field by 2.30 and waited by some training logs. A man came up to him,

"Hello, I'm Iruka Umino, your sensei, you must be Raiden Uchiha." Iruka said.

They shook each other's hand.

"Well it seems he has had a chat with the Hokage." Raiden thought

"Hello, Iruka sensei" Raiden replied and they both shook hands.

"Raiden since it is your first class I am only going to explain the basics today."

"Well I've already understood how to conjure up chakra."

"That's very impressive Raiden. But there are some important things like hand seals..."

Iruka went on telling about hand seals and you need a specific amount of chakra to do a justu perfectly. He explained chakra manipulation and adding your nature.

"... And this is how you do a clone jutsu." Iruka made a hand seal and a clone appeared.

Raiden had activated his sharingan at this point.

"You mean like this?"

Raiden copied the same justu with perfection without any difficulty.

"Impossible, he must have practised this jutsu." Iruka thought.

"Very good." Iruka's expression gave away his disbelief.

"I should do a justu that he probably doesn't know." Iruka thought

"Okay Raiden seeing as you know that justu here's how you transform your clone."

Iruka made a hand seal and the clone transformed into an old man.

"I see. May I try it?" Raiden asked

"You may but I doub-"

Before Iruka could continue Raiden transformed his clone.

Iruka was dumbfounded.

"How can it be? He did a genin level technique with perfection." Iruka looked at Raiden's eyes, the Sharingan was active.

"I see he's measuring my charka level but even though, he should not be able to just do that justu without any practise, let alone sustain it." Iruka thought.

"Raiden," Iruka asked, "did you ever do that justu before?"

"No." Raiden replied with a smile on his face, "in fact I just learned them now."

"No way, lady hokage told me he doesn't remember anything and he never will. How is he copying the justus with next to no experience? Even geniuses can't be that good. There's one way to find out." Iruka thought

Iruka: "Okay Raiden, I'm going to preform an offensive justu and you're going to try to imitate it."

Raiden: "Got it."

Iruka did some quick hand seals and performed the justu: Fire style: Fireball justu. Iruka let out a fire ball the same size as him and it dispersed after going 30 meters leaving the ground a bit burned.

Ino had just arrived to see her crush training. She had bought some lunch with her for Raiden. She watched Iruka sensei doing a fireball justu.

"Why is Iruka sensei doing that jutsu? Does he want to show off or something?" Ino thought

Iruka: "Okay Raiden your turn."

Raiden had memorised the seals made. He copied them; Fire Style: Fireball jutsu! Raiden let out a huge fireball bigger than Iruka's and it exploded after flying 30 meters causing a very loud noise which scared the birds.

Raiden: "Awesome! That was a cool justu, Iruka sensei."

Both Iruka and Ino were both awe struck.

Ino's thoughts-

What the fuck!? Raiden's just an academy student, hell, it's his first day. How could he do a chunin level technique so high in magnitude?!

Iruka thoughts-

What is happening here? How could he perform a chunin level technique like it was nothing? And his chakra is so strong.

Raiden: "Any other justu's you can teach me Iruka sensei?"

"What? I'm low on chakra and he's not even lost a breath. His chakra reserves must be massive." Iruka thought.

"Well Raiden, you just mastered a chunin level technique in one day so I guess that's enough for today." Iruka said catching a breath.

"No way Iruka sensei, it was that easy?" Raiden looked a bit surprised.

"Look Raiden we'll continue tomorrow, you should rest."

"Teach me one more justu, Iruka sensei." Raiden persisted.

"Not yet Raiden, however, you can show me how much chakra you can build up."

"I don't think the people who maintain the training area will be that happy." Raiden joked "Very well."

Raiden built up to 20% of his chakra when he saw Iruka sensei lying 20 meters in knocked out with swirlies. "Well, tomorrow it is." Raiden said as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

Ino was completely dumbfounded. What happened to Iruka sensei? She ran towards Raiden.

"Raiden!" She shouted from a distance whilst waving at him, "What happened to Iruka sensei?"

"I don't know I just powered up my chakra and afterwards I saw Iruka sensei knocked out over there." Raiden laughed.

"We should see if he's okay." Ino said with concern in her voice.

They both ran over to Iruka sensei who was slowly gaining conciseness.

"Iruka sensei!" Ino shouted.

Iruka jolted up.

Iruka: "What happened? Ino what are you doing here?"

Ino: "I just came to meet Raiden-kun."

Raiden: "Well Iruka sensei I was powering up my chakra and you were blown away, literally." Raiden joked.

Ino started laughing. Iruka also let out a laugh. He looked at Raiden to see his sharingan active.

"How much chakra does he have? Is this guy even human? Either way, I'll be promoting him very soon." Iruka thought.

"Well Raiden that's enough for today." Iruka said as he brushed himself off. "Do always you keep your sharingan active?"

"Kinda, I do that to get used to it. Besides I'm still learning how to properly use it." Raiden replied.

"Good to know, anyway I'm off. See you tomorrow" and Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Raiden you're so cool." Ino complemented staring at him like he was a prized possession.

"Hey Ino, I'm hungry." Raiden complained.

"That why I bought this." Ino waved the basket in front of his face.

Before Raiden was about to take the basket Ino backed it off.

Ino:"Uhn uhn uhn, you'll have to give me something in return."

Raiden: "Anything."

"He's like a cute puppy. Give him food and he'll do anything." Ino thought

After mustering up some courage Ino said it.

Ino: "I want you to give me a kiss."

Blush marks appeared on her cheeks. She had a cute smile. Raiden's head moved towards her. Ino closed her eyes. Raiden gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Wow, I didn't expect that. That felt amazing, Raiden-kun please take me here and now." Ino thought.

But still, she loved every moment of it. Raiden took the basket from Ino's hand and started munching. Before Ino recovered from her magical world Raiden had already finished everything.

"I'll never get used to that." Ino thought.

Ino: "Raiden?"

Raiden: "Yeah?"

Ino: "You knew those jutsus before?"

Raiden: "Why does everybody keep asking me that? No, I didn't. They were pretty easy to copy."

Ino thoughts:

How is this possible? Raiden did a fire style jutsu without any previous knowledge. And to think he did it by seeing it only once. Is this the power of the Sharingan? But then again, even then Sasuke took his time mastering the justu. Raiden made it look like child's play.

Ino: "The fireball jutsu a difficult justu to master. It would be extremely difficult for even a jonin to copy it. An academy student mastering that technique is unheard off."

Raiden: "I see."

Ino:"enough about that. Let's go some place exciting!"

Raiden: "Sure, just let me do some pushups I got taijustu training tomorrow."

Ino: "I'll wait."

Ino watched in awe as Raiden completed 5000 pushups.

Raiden: "Phew, that was fun."

Ino: "You did 5000 pushups! Wow!"

"What stamina, damn these dirty thoughts!" Ino thought.

Both of them went to a small shopping festival and enjoyed themselves. Raiden bought some kunai, shuriken, scrolls and other essential equipment. Ino bought the normal stuff. After a while they were met by Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey guys." Ino enthusiastically said.

"Hi, Ino." Shikamaru replied, Choji was busy eating his chips.

Shikamaru's gaze turned toward's Raiden.

"This is Raiden Uchiha." Ino proudly said

"He's the guy Lady Tsunade told me about." Shikamaru thought

"Hey, I'm shikamaru Nara this is Choji Akamichi."

"Hey guys." Raiden replied.

"No wonder we're not seeing her around. She's been hanging out with him. After all, he classifies as one of the 'cool' guys." Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru: "Ino, Lady Tsunade's sending us on a mission, I know it's a drag. We need to regroup in 10 minutes near Asuma's place."

Ino: "Got it Shikamaru." She looked towards Raiden and winked, "I'll see you soon Raiden-kun."

Raiden: "See you around."

Ino left with team 10. Raiden decided to train his shuriken skills. After 4 hours on intense training Raiden had mastered hitting a bullseye on 6 targets in multiple directions simultaneously. Weapon training was extremely enjoyable. Raiden returned to his apartment, ate food and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the 6th installment! I hope your happy with the story. Those people who are following the story; you are awesome! This chapter was a bit difficult to write but I guess it qualifies as a nice one. I've already got some ideas for the next chapter *wink*.**

_**Note: "These are thoughts."**_

* * *

The next day Iruka was again astonished by Raiden's increase in progress. Iruka gave basics on Taijustu and ninjustu, after an hour Raiden was displaying skills on a chunin level standard. They both had a friendly taijutsu only sparing match.

"Raiden, your growth rate is extraordinary! You can fight on par with me only after an hour of training. Imagine what you'll do in 10. I'm considering promoting you to gennin."

"Well I don't know Iruka sensei; this stuff is all too easy." Raiden bragged.

"Ha, we'll see about that. Tomorrow we'll do some genjustu training and sealing basics. Also, I noticed you have an affinity for speed so I'll teach you a new technique tomorrow."

"I look forward to it, Iruka sensei."

The day passed by with Raiden vigorously practising Taijustu with his clones. The next day, Iruka taught about genjustu and was as usual, amazed by Raiden growth. He learnt some basic sealing techniques which took an hour to perfect.

"Okay, Raiden your last lesson. Look here."

Raiden observed Iruka disappear in a puff of smoke and reappeared on a tree.

"Basically," Iruka continued, "this is short range body flicker. It allows you to move extremely fast but as it is time consuming to perform and thus many ninja's don't use this in battle. Raiden, I want you to concentrate your chakra and look at where to you want to go."

Raiden concentrated his chakra and set his destination point. Instead of disappearing in a puff of smoke, he vanished and reappeared there.

**_"What was that?"_** Raiden thought.

"Good job Raiden. Amazing as usual. We'll have a surprise lesson tomorrow." Iruka smiled and went off.

Raiden knew something weird happened with his body flicker. He didn't move fast. He decided to try again, this time at a target far away. He vanished and reappeared there.

**_"It's Just as I thought. I'm not moving fast I'm teleporting."_**

He tried this again a couple of times and figured out he had not enough chakra to do another one.

**_"This teleportation is really hard and chakra taxing. Maybe it's one of the abilities I had in the past."_**

Raiden was tired and hungry. He wondered where Ino was these past days. Oddly enough, he missed her company. Then his mind shifted further. He contemplated the things she had done for him, the concern she showed him.

After eating, Raiden laid down on his bed. He still couldn't get Ino out of his head. After much repeated contemplation he figured it out: she loved him. She cared for him deeply, she showed this to Raiden in so many ways but he was oblivious. Raiden started appreciating Ino's beauty, the things he had not paid any attention to before.

Raiden slept with a smile on his face, dreaming about her.

The next day Raiden gave a review to Iruka about what he learned. Iruka was thoroughly impressed by Raiden's growth within 4 days.

"Raiden, like I said before, your growth rate is extraordinary. Your skills are way above an academy student. Honestly, I believe you're as good as me or maybe even better." Iruka said

"Thanks Iruka sensei" Raiden accepted the compliment.

"So as of now you are gennin! Congratulations, you just broke a world record!" Iruka handed out a leaf headband.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be this early. Cool!" Raiden was lacking words.

Raiden accepted the head band from Iruka and hung it around his belt strap. Iruka also gave Raiden more than a dozen scrolls with with various jutsus. Raiden stuffed all of them in his bag pack.

"These scrolls contain all the jutsus an Uchiha prodigy once mastered. I expect you to do the same. Anyways, this news will certainly get around." Said Iruka grinning, "Raiden, let me treat you to some ramen in celebration."

Raiden was really hungry.

"Sure, lead the way."

They went to Ichiraku for some ramen.

Upon reaching for the ramen shop Iruka was greeted with a familiar face.

"Hi Naruto, how did the mission go?!"

"Well we meet Sasuke... but he's way stronger than me." Said Naruto depressingly,

"I see" Iruka had a bit of sadness on his face.

"But enough about that, what's up?" Naruto said, with a wide smile.

"Well, I came here to treat a graduate to Ramen."

Naruto turned his gaze towards Raiden.

"Oi! You're Raiden!" Naruto said, pointing towards Raiden.

Raiden was surprised by the coincidence.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki." Raiden replied.

Naruto observed Raiden's head band hanging from his belt strap.

"What?!" Naruto shouted, "You're a shinobi why didn't you defend yourself from the bandit!?"

"I didn't ask for your help." Raiden coolly replied.

"Why you arro-"

"Naruto, Raiden's our new academy graduate." Iruka interrupted

Naruto was confused.

"How long was I gone?! You were asking me where the hidden leaf was. And now you're a ninja!?" Naruto blurted.

"Raiden passed the academy in 4 days." Iruka smiled

"WHAT!?" Naruto's voice could be heard a million miles away. Somewhere Sasuke heard it and thought, **_"Fairies."_** Naruto looked towards Raiden. "He graduated in 4 days and it took me 4 years! Iruka sensei, aren't you growing a bit soft?" Naruto mocked.

"No way! It would surprise you but Raiden has an exception growth rate and he's probably as good as me."

Raiden had now ordered his 2nd bowl of chicken ramen.

"Stop joking sensei! If Raiden passed the academy in 4 days it would be a new world record."

"Naruto! It's true." Iruka had stopped smiling.

Naruto knew Ikura wasn't joking. But yet somehow he didn't want to believe that.

**_"He passed academy in 4 day's that's impossible. Just how talented is this guy."_** Naruto thought.

"Congratulations Raiden!" Naruto said.

"Hmph." Raiden responded.

"Why you little..." Naruto was trying to attack Raiden in a comedic fashion only be held back by Iruka. He stopped when he saw Raiden finish his 7th bowl. Naruto returned to his seat and started eating Ramen at the same pace at Raiden's.

"Hey Raiden let's see who finishes the most bowls of ramen the fastest." Naruto challenged.

He saw that Raiden had sped up eating indicating his acceptance. The both started piling up bowls. Iruka told Raiden to slow down. He knew that he would go bankrupt at this pace. Naruto stopped when he heard a familiar womanly scream.

"Narutooooooo!"

"Oh hey, Sakura." Naruto replied, with a goofy smile.

"We're supposed to give our report to lady hokage!" She stopped when she saw Iruka and Raiden looking at her.

"Hey, Iruka sensei." She paused and looked at Raiden, "hey you're that guy we saw in the woods."

"This is Raiden," Iruka intervened, "the guy who graduated the academy in 4 days."

Raiden received the same reaction from sakura. After Iruka was done explaining.

"Raiden, that's soo coool!" Sakura said smiling at him.

"Thanks." Raiden replied.

Naruto was burning.

"Great Sakura thinks of Raiden as one of the cool guys." Naruto thought.

"It's not that cool. I could probably do that." Naruto scoffed.

"Narutooo! You're coming with me!" She took naruto by the ear and dragged him, "Bye Raiden." She said smiling as she dragged a struggling Naruto.

After Raiden was done eating, Iruka had to pay both Raiden and Naruto's bills.

"Thanks, Iruka sensei!" Raiden smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem," Iruka returned the smile. "Raiden, I'm late so I'll be taking my leave. One more thing, I want you to apply for the chunin exams. I'm beyond confident that you'll pass and break another record."

"When are the chunin exams?"

"They are in 2 weeks. I'll arrange a temporary team for you. Until then." And with that Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Raiden decided to train his teleportation technique and learn a jutsu from the scrolls he had been provided with. He also decided to keep this training a secret. He learned the jutsu and contemplated its usefulness in battle. He began teleportation training, this time he managed to teleport 6 six time before his chakra was wiped out. His progress was slow. He needed to have enough skill with this technique that it felt natural to him. He decided to eat some food, since that was the best remedy. Afterwards, he decided to return to his apartment. On his way he encountered a kid. The kid jumped out of nowhere.

"My name is Konohamaru and I challenge you to a battle." He said pointing at Raiden

"Kid, I'm in a bit of hurry-"

"I heard you graduated the academy in 4 days. Let me see what you got." And without any warning Konohamaru started running towards Raiden with his fist rose.

He punched but Raiden had disappeared from sight only to reappear behind him. Raiden used Konohamaru's momentum against him and gave him a small push on the head. Konohamaru tripped and fell down on his face causing him to get knocked out. From a distance an awed Naruto watched.

"So fast! I didn't even see him move."

Raiden sighed and started walking towards his apartment. The sun had set. He went in closed the door and decided to sleep. Only to be disturbed by a knock on the door.

He got up and opened the door.

* * *

**Who is it, I wonder?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, took me a while to write this chapter. This took a lot of effort and free time since I've got my exams if a few days. I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. Now you'll know why I rated this story as 'M'.**

* * *

Ino was smiling at him as she held a bouquet of violet flowers.

"I came as soon as I heard from Iruka sensei. Congratulations Raiden-kun." Before she could say anymore something happened.

Raiden saw her eyes filled with love and happiness. Then he observed her delicate facial features. He was overwhelmed by how pretty see was and how stupid he was to not realise this earlier.

He embraced her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I missed you." He said, with love in his eyes.

"I missed you too..." Ino murmured said extremely shocked. Before Raiden was about to say something else she pounced on him, kissing him wildly. Raiden took her legs in his arms and kicked the apartment door shut. He moved towards the bed while kissing her neck causing Ino to make sensual moans and opening her long silky hair. Raiden could not believe that Ino was this beautiful. He then gently licked her vein that was showing due to her increased heart rate. She moaned even louder when he traced his tongue from the top of her collarbone to the bottom of her jaw which resulted in her dropping the bouquet. He then quickly unzipped her trainer and Ino quickly took off her wire mesh and bra to reveal her firm, perky and perfectly shaped tits. Raiden then licked around her nipple causing it to harden. Ino pulled on Raiden's shirt as a gesture to take it off. Raiden immediately took it off and threw Ino on the bed. Ino took off her skirt and short shorts to reveal her wet panties. Raiden started kissing her again and was slowly moving south earning loader moans from Ino. He stopped and gave her a passionate smile. Ino looked at him with eyes full of lust and passion.

"Raiden-kun, I want you to t-take me! I need you! I…I…I love you!" Ino spoke in sexually attractive manner. Raiden moved towards her ear and whispered.

"I know Ino. I knew everything already. I was too stupid to appreciate your beauty. What I'm trying to say is... I love you too... Ino Yamanaka." He bit her ear and they both engaged in a fiery kiss. Ino let out a tear of joy.

"Raiden-kun," Ino said with an adorable look on her face, "I want you to fuck me."

Raiden slapped her on her panties causing her to jolt up.

"Not yet." He said, improving his already husky voice. He sucked on her nipples and started moving downwards towards her pussy.

"Let's get rid of that shall we?" Raiden said.

Ino who was near her climax couldn't ask for anything more.

Raiden took off her wet panties. He could see Ino's honey all over her clean shaven pussy. He gave her a small lick which caused her to jump. He was surprised how sensitive she was. Then he started licking her honey to the last drop. He sucked, licked and bit which made Ino start screaming. Raiden now started sticking his tongue in and out of her womanhood rapidly making Ino squirm in pleasure.

"RAIDEN-KUN! I'M…I'M…ALMO-AHHHH!" she screamed as she climaxed, spraying Raiden with her honey but he didn't seem to mind. He rather enjoyed licking up all of her honey. He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately and after a few moments, Ino returned the kiss with equal fervour and want.

"It's my turn now." Ino said in a seductive voice. Ino backed Raiden up and took off his pants and boxers to reveal his member. Ino gasped when she saw his member.

"It's just like I imagined." She thought, smiling at Raiden with lustful eyes. Just the sight of her made Raiden want to cum.

She got on her knees and slowly licked Raiden's member and afterwards she sucked it passionately. Pleasure coursed through Raiden's entire body. Soon after, Ino wanted Raiden to fuck her. As if he read her mind, Raiden laid down. Ino smiled in an adorable way as she crawled on to him and finally took Raiden's member into her letting out a "YES!" as pleasure coursed through her system. She then started rocking back and forth and with each rock her firm tits jiggled. The bed was now rocking back and forth as the two were in the throes of passion and ecstasy. Ino felt the orgasm coming, it was so close. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Ino was now screaming because her position allowed Raiden's member to rub her g-spot every so often. Panting, moaning, screaming, that's all Ino could do as she was nearly driven insane with all the pleasure coursing through her body.

"Raiden…I-I…AAAAHHHHH!" she couldn't finish because her orgasm came and took control of her body. She screamed and shuddered as she arched her back and squeezed the bed sheets tightly. Her orgasm made her muscles contract around Raiden's member which inadvertently caused him to cum as well. He grunted as his 20 second orgasm made him spill his seed into Ino. Their two juices combined in Ino making her feel a sense of wholeness both emotionally and physically with Raiden.

"That was...the most...it was...fucking amazing!" Ino said breathing heavily. She looked into Raiden's black eyes and kissed him all the passion she had for him. She got up, still sitting on his member.

"Raiden-kun, I love you more than anyth-" before she could say anything more she collapsed of exhaustion on Raiden's chest.

"I love you too, Ino" he said as he looked at a beautiful sleeping Ino and removed her silky blonde hair from her face. Ino let out a soft moan.

_**"Man, I really wanted to go for round two. Oh well, maybe tomorrow."** _He thought.

Raiden gently laid Ino to the side of the bed. He just couldn't stop staring at her face.

**_"She's so pretty. And in all my time I was with her, I never realised that."_** These were Raiden's last thoughts as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

A few yards away, Naruto had fainted within a puddle of nosebleed.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Liked the last part? :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back guys! Sorry this update took so long i've been really busy recently. A-levels are a major pain. Anyway, here's another chapter. I hope you people like it! I've got some great stuff planned out for this sorry. I'll try and connect it with the main anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will. If i did, these would be the changes I'd make.**

* * *

Raiden woke up the next morning and found Ino sleeping with her head on his chest.

"Damn." He scoffed.

She was still fast asleep. He gently put her aside. He then got up took a shower and went to get some breakfast. He decided to get some Ramen when he noticed a wrecked up Naruto.

"Are you always at Ichiraku's?" Raiden mocked.

Naruto's ramen filled face turned towards Raiden.

"Yeah I'm always here. By the way, where were you last night?" Naruto grinned like a madman.

Raiden ignored Naruto and told the waitress, who was smiling at him, to pack 20 bowls of beef ramen. He sat next to Naruto who was beaming at him.

"You got something you want to say to me?" Raiden asked.

"Oh..." Naruto grinned again. "It's nothing." He made weird noises while sucking on his noodles.

"Hey Raiden, I noticed something, when you lick the noodles, It tastes so warm and juicy." He held up some noodles and licked them. "Why do I get the feeling you've tried that?" Naruto continued, maintaining the grin.

"What makes you think I've tried this?" Raiden asked.

**_"Man, Ino's pussy!" _**Raiden thought.

"You just look like the guy." He said as he let out a laugh.

Raiden ignored him for the rest of the period. Not that he could shut out the slurping sounds Naruto was making. It reminded him of the time he got the blowjob. After waiting he received the ramen, paid and without saying goodbye to Naruto, he went outside. He was greeted with a familiar face.

"Hey, Raiden!" It was Sakura waving at him.

"Hi, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Raiden's packed ramen.

"Where are you taking all that ramen?"

"To my apartment."

"Why don't you eat at Ichiraku's, I'm going there why don't you come alone?"

"Maybe another time Sakura, right now I've got company at home."

Before Sakura could say anything else Raiden raised a hand seal.

"Until next time!" And with that he disappeared, only to reappear at his apartment door.

"Thank God, my apartment is in the line of sight." He thought. He was feeling extremely hungry so he quickly set the ramen on the dinner table.

**_"Well he's in a hurry."_** Sakura thought.

She entered Ichiraku to be greeted by a grinning Naruto.

"Naruto, did Raiden mention why he was in such a hurry?"

"Raiden has every right to be in a hurry...Hehehehe...lucky bastard."

"WOULD YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto cowered in fear but with some will power he managed to return the perverted grin.

"Well it has something to do with Ino." Naruto grinned. Just the thought of Ino made Naruto nosebleed.

This aroused Sakura's curiosity.

"What do you mean? Specify!" A vein popped out of Sakura's forehead.

"Why don't we go and see for ourselves?"

After paying Ichiraku they both ran towards Raiden's apartment and hid behind Raiden's apartment window. They both peeked and saw Ino with her hair open covered in a bed sheet. Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto began a slow nosebleed. Raiden walked towards Ino, said something to her and removed the bed sheet revealing her luscious naked body. Sakura felt her eyes were going to pop out. Naruto however, was nose bleeding at a dangerously fast pace. Sakura saw Naruto's perverted grin.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled at him and punched him with a chakra infused punch resulting in an instant knock out. She then looked through the window to see Raiden and Ino passionately kissing each other.

"When did Ino?! What's happening here?" She thought

Sakura thoughts:

"Ino… that bitch! What the hell!? She's already had sex with him. Not that I can blame her. He is very handsome."

Then a thought occurred to her. "How did Naruto find about this? Raiden doesn't know look like a guy to brag about this." She looked at an out of commission Naruto.

Ino was horny again. Raiden on the other hand was busy eating everything in sight. He gave Ino a bowl.

"Here Ino, sit down."

"You want me to eat my ramen naked?" Ino smiled.

"Yes please." Raiden begged.

"Okay, on one condition, you'll have to get naked too." She winked.

"Sure." Raiden took off his shirt and trousers to reveal an already hard member.

In the mean time, Sakura tried to look away, but she couldn't. Raiden's member actually turned her on.

Ino quietly ate her bowl of Ramen only to find Raiden was looking at her with eyes full of fire. He jumped on her and started kissing her. Ino was lost the moment she saw his eyes. He threw everything on the dinner table on the floor indicating Ino to sit on it. Ino sat on it and opened her legs looking at Raiden as she put her middle finger in her mouth. The feeling was overwhelming for Raiden. He stuck his member into her and slowly began rocking back and forth earning sensual moans from Ino. Outside, Sakura was moving closer and closer to the window her eyes not even blinking. She felt horny, unintentionally she felt her hand reach down to her panties. But she stopped when she saw Naruto was regaining consciousness.

The table felt like it was about to give. Ino felt the pleasurable pain, she screamed and orgasmed. The muscle contraction caused Raiden to almost reach his limit.

"Raiden-kunnn cum on my facee!" She said moaning and panting at the same time. The table gave away. Luckily Raiden had already grabbed Ino's arse cheeks. She didn't seem to care; she wrapped her hands around Raiden's neck and Raiden. Raiden reached his maximum speed with resulted in Ino screaming "YES! RAIDAANN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Raiden had reached his limit. He quickly let go of her. Ino knew what to do next. She quickly got her knees and looked at Raiden with adorable eyes. Raiden grunted and sprayed his cum all over Ino's beautiful face.

"Raiden-kun, my legs are wobbling." Ino laughed.

Raiden laughed with her. "Let's go take a shower shall we?" As he suddenly picked her up and carried her into the washroom.

Naruto had seen the last part only to faint due extreme blood loss. Sakura, on the other hand, was licking the window.

Raiden and Ino both had a quickie in the shower which left Ino extremely drained.

"Want to go for another?" Raiden asked, smiling.

"Sorry Raiden-kun I'm really tired. Another time please." She said with an adorable look on her face.

**_"He has so much stamina! Damn!"_** She thought.

"You see, that's not helping." Raiden commented on her face. She laughed and kissed him. Ino felt so secure, so happy. In fact, she was never this happy. She saw Raiden and knew he would be there to protect her. She started quietly crying as the shower disguised her tear.

"Thank you Raiden-kun, for loving me." She said quietly.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Was that really Ino? She decided to leave before anyone noticed her. She had much to think about, as she dragged a fainted Naruto with her.

* * *

**As always remember to review the chapter; I need some inspiration! :) Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Akamaru- sama**

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry could not upload for a while. I've been really busy with my studies which are a major pain. So without further ado here is the chapter. I've also decided I'm going to name chapters. Note: The names might be entirely random.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Raiden and Ino both got ready and left his apartment.

"Ino, I'm going to get some food and afterwards I got to train for the Chunin exams." He said as he picked up the bouquet Ino gave yesterday.

"Oh that's really co... wait! You're going to give the Chunin exams so soon? But they are only in a week."

"Yeah, I know. Iruka sensei told me to take part in it. He was confident that I could become a Chunin."

Raiden placed the bouquet on his side table.

"Well it's pretty dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. You just became a Genin." She said with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Ino!" Raiden smiled. "I'm going to be alright."

"You better!"

Ino was about the tie her hair when Raiden stopped her.

"You look much prettier this way." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

She started blushing and gently pecked Raiden on the lips.

"Let's get going, I'm hungry!"

Ino laughed as both of them departed for more food.

On the way they met team 8.

"Hey guys!" Ino said, cheerfully.

Kiba: "Hey Ino!"

"H-hello." Hinata said shyly

Ino looked towards Shino who was glaring at Raiden through his glasses. Kind of creeped her out.

"Who's this?" Kiba asked Ino, pointing towards Raiden.

"Oh, this is Raiden-kun." Ino replied, smiling.

Hinata-

"Ino never calls anybody kun. And why is her hair open? She looks prettier."

"I-ino you look n-nice." Hinata complimented.

"Thank you Hinata!" Ino smiled, "It's all thanks to a certain someone." She looked at Raiden and smiled.

Hinata gasped,

_**"They're going out!?"**_ She thought. _**"I wish Naruto-kun-"**_

"Raiden Uchiha," Shino talked in a creepy way, "the guy who passed the academy in 4 days."

Both Hinata and Kiba were shocked. Ino was officially creeped out. Raiden smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

"He's the Uchiha kid that we've be hearing about!?" Kiba shouted. "Hey you!" He was now pointing towards Raiden, "I want you to fight me. Show me what you got!"

Ino and Hinata both were shocked by Kiba's sudden challenge until Shino intervened.

"Kiba, stop overreacting." Shino maintained his creepy voice.

Ino started looking towards Raiden with concern for him.

Kiba started observing Ino. _**"Wait a second why is Ino with him?"**_ Then it occurred to him.

"Ino, are you two dating!?" Kiba shouted.

Ino blushed at first and then smiled.

"Yeah, we are." She said, blushing.

_**"Great, it's always the cool guys. Why not me? I'm cool too!"**_ Kiba thought.

"I accept your challenge."Raiden replied in a serious tone as he interrupted Kiba's day dreaming. All of them were surprised by Raiden's spontaneous acceptance.

"Raiden-kun!? Don't do this, you'll get hurt. Kiba's a chunin! You've just become a Genin! Plea-"

"Ino." Interrupted Raiden, " You always worry too much. And after all I am from the 'great uchiha clan'." And he looked at her with assuring eyes.

Ino knew Raiden would not waver from his acceptance. She could not say anything; she just had to trust him. She held both of her hand on her chest and prayed for nothing bad to happen to Raiden.

"You should listen to your girlfriend." Kiba said mockingly, "Nobody can stand up to Akamaru and me!" Akamaru let out a woof.

Raiden did not respond.

Hinate: "K-kiba-kun you s-shouldn't Raiden-kun's... just-just a Genin."

Kiba: "No way, he accepted my challenge so that's how it's going to be. Come with me!"

They were on their way to the training field when Raiden saw Ino with a sad look on her face. He gently kissed her on the forehead, Ino cheeks turned scarlet red as she smiled warmly.

_**"Show off!"**_ Kiba thought with jealousy

_**"That's so sweet..."**_ Hinata thought with light blush.

They all reached the training field. Kiba and Raiden were facing each other. All the others were watching Raiden and Kiba with great interest. Raiden activated his Sharingan.

_**"Damn, he's got the same eyes as Sasuke's. This will be fun."**_ Kiba thought.

Akamaru and Kiba discussed their battle strategy.

"You think you're so cool. I'm about to show you, you aren't!" Kiba shouted as he suddenly ran towards Raiden without Akamaru and threw some kunai at him causing him to jump to the side and dodge them.

"Got ya." Kiba smirked. "Fang over fang!" And Kiba drilled the Raiden to the ground. There was smoke everywhere.

"RAIDENNN!" Ino screamed and she started running only to be stopped by Shino.

"It's not over yet." He pointed to a silhouette which appeared to be Raiden. She was relieved.

The smoked cleared and Kiba was surprised to see an unscathed Raiden standing 10 metre in front of him as if nothing had happened. _**"I hate it when they act so cool!"**_

A vein popped out his forehead but this was short-lived. Raiden dashed at Kiba at an unbelievable speed. Just as he was about the punch Kiba, Akamaru came out of nowhere and drilled Raiden in the waist.

_**"Now I got you for sure."**_ But something unexpected happened. Raiden started shining and exploded. Akamaru was caught at point blank range which resulting him being severely bruised. The dog was immediately knocked out. "Akamaru!" Kiba shouted when he saw Akamaru. He heard the ground crackle from underneath him. Suddenly Raiden came from underneath and gave Kiba a straight uppercut. This resulted in Kiba being knocked out as well.

Ino, Shino and Hinata were left in shock.

_**"Very impressive, he definitely is a genius. He had won the battle before it began."**_ Shino thought.

Ino looked at Shino who was deeply in thought.

"Shino-kun, what happened, why is Kiba knocked out?" Hinata asked

Shino explained, to a curious Ino and Hinata.

"Kiba lost: he was no match for him since the beginning. You see, the Raiden Akamaru hit was an exploding clone. While the real one hid himself underground. When Kiba saw Akamaru injured, Raiden used this opportunity to reveal himself and punch him while he was distracted... Impressive indeed."

Both Hinata and Kiba were surprised and impressed by the conclusion of the battle.

"Raiden-kun, you're so cool!" Ino cheered.

Shino's thoughts.

_**"What bothers me is how can a Genin know the clone justu: super explosion? It's an A-rank jutsu. He is a curious one. And when Kiba hit him with the fang over fang, he dodged that with pure speed. Is this the power of the Uchiha? I wonder what other tricks he got up his sleeves."**_

Raiden was walking towards them when Ino ran toward him and hugged him. Shino heard Hinata giggle, he looked towards her. She immediately froze.

"Let's get Kiba and Akamaru to the hospital" he said.

"O-okay, shino-kun."

Raiden looked into Ino's eyes and deactivated his Sharingan.

"Ino, I have to train now. See you around."

Ino pretty much understood Raiden. When he wanted to train, he wanted to do it alone. "See you Raiden-kun." She came forward to kiss him but he disappeared.

Ino sighed. She went to Kiba who was regaining consciousness.

"Are you alright Kiba?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Check Akamaru."

Akamaru had some bruises but none of them were serious although the shock of the blast gave him a concussion. Hinata was petting Akamaru. Ino came and started using her medical ninjustu to heal Akamaru.

"Ino?"

Ino looked at Hinata who was talking to her.

"You...you look pretty with your hair open." She complimented.

Ino remembered what Raiden had said a while ago and smiled.

"Thank you, Hinata." Ino said with a wide smile.

"Ino, how long have you known Raiden-kun?" She said playing with her index fingers.

"A week."

"That's it!?" She seemed astonished, "How did you...meet him?"

"Well..." Ino explained the back story excluding the inappropriate parts.

"Wow, that's-"

Kiba interrupted Hinata.

"Is Akamaru fine?"

"Yeah, but it would be best if you had him checked up." Ino replied.

Kiba rubbed Akamaru's head.

"I can't believe I lost to a Genin." He sighed.

"Well he is better than you, Kiba." Shino commented.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON SHINO!?" Kiba shouted with anime circles around his eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

**This took me a while to write. I didn't recheck it a lot of times. Hopefully there won't be many major errors. If there are please let me know. I am glad that you guys are enjoying the story. As for the answer to my first review: amateur sex is boring, so why not mix it up. **

**Now then, onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hospital Reunion**

* * *

Raiden lay on the grass, exhausted. He learned another useful jutsu. Also, he managed to increase his teleportation jutsu to 12 times. He had one more jutsu to master; the Instant Transmission **(DBZ reference)**. At least that's what he called it, a fancy name for long-range teleportation. He finally had figured the technique for executing it. It basically required him to lock on to a target's chakra and concentrate on it. The only person he could think of was Ino. He knew her chakra signature due to his Sharingan. He got up, already low on chakra. He focused his charkra and after much failed attempts he teleported and appeared behind Ino. A smile appeared on his face due to his success. Then he felt his body was giving away.

"Damn." He said as he fainted hitting the ground. The last thing he heard was Ino's voice.

Raiden woke up in the hospital to see Ino sleeping on the chair with her head on the bed. He stoked Ino's hair which woke her up.

"Hi, beautiful." Raiden said smiling at her.

Ino just looked at him and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and Ino dug herself into Raiden's chest.

"I'm so glad you've recovered so quickly from your chakra exhaustion."

Afterwards, she looked into his eyes and gave him a passionate kiss. However, this was interrupted when Iruka, already inside, knocked on the door. Ino quickly broke away blushing.

"Hey, Iruka sensei" Raiden said as if nothing had happened. "What's up?"

"Well Raiden, I came to ask how you were and to tell you about your temporary team."

"I'm fine sensei. I just can't move my body."

"You'll be fine in no time. You just used too much of your chakra. Anyway, tomorrow you're going to meet your temporary team."

"Alright sensei. Thanks!"

"Well that's all. I can see you both are busy so I'll be taking my leave. I'll meet you tomorrow at 2 at the training field."

Iruka exited the room. Raiden looked at Ino. Who looked back at him with lustful blue eyes.

"You look so cute when you can't do anything." She said as she gave Raiden a seductive grin.

Raiden just wanted to take her now. He felt a hand move under the bed sheet which grabbed his member. He jolted up.

"Not now Ino, someone might see us."

"Wouldn't that be exciting?" She exclaimed.

Then suddenly someone barged into the room. It was Naruto and Sakura.

"Fuck." Ino said under her breath as she let go of Raiden's hardened member.

"Hey Raiden, Ino." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"How are you, Raiden?" Sakura said, completely ignoring Ino.

"I'm better." Raiden answered.

"Hi Sakura!" Ino's smiled at Sakura.

"Oh hey Ino. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. She acted as if she was completely oblivious.

"Well I came to see you how my boyfriend was doing." Ino leaned towards Raiden and kissed him again.

_**"INO PIG!"** _Sakura thought. She was starting to get frustrated.

Naruto on the on the other hand was cheering.

"Woho! You go Raiden!"

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked when she saw the expression on her face

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura lied, "By the way Ino, when did you start opening your hair?" Sakura asked, as regained control of her temper and jealousy.

"When someone told me I looked pretty with them open." Ino smiled.

Sakura knew who Ino was taking about.

"Hey Raiden, I heard you over exerted your chakra." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but I also learned some new jutsus."

Sakura: "Raiden we heard you were giving the Chunin exams."

Raiden: "Yeah. Hopefully I'll pass."

Sakura: "Hey Ino, did you hear? Shikamaru's going to be arranging the Chunin exams along with Temari."

Ino: "Oh really?"

Naruto: "This Chunin exam is going to be easy. It's going to have the format as our exam."

Ino: "How do you know that, Naruto?"

Naruto: "Think about it, Shikamaru and Temari, they both took the Chunin at the same time. They will probably repeat the exam."

Ino: "Wow, Naruto, that's smart thinking."

Naruto smirked.

Raiden's stomach growled a bit. Ino heard it.

"Raiden-kun, I'm gonna get you something to eat." Ino said as she got up and left.

"Ino wait up!" She was followed by a curious Sakura.

"Raiden? So when did Ino and you meet?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, I met her on the first day I joined the village."

"So... what did you say to her?" Naruto was smirking

"I asked her for directions to the registration office."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, why are you even interested?"

"It's nothing." Naruto had a perverted grin. "Have you done anything together?"

"What!?" Raiden started blushing a bit. "It's none of your business!"

"Oh you did didn't you? Hehehe."

Raiden decided to ignore him.

After a while...

"Hey, Raiden?" Naruto seemed serious this time

"Yeah?" Raiden replied

"I want to have a sparring match with you someday."

"Sure, Naruto Uzumaki."

The door opened, Sakura and Ino had returned. They were holding food from different restaurants.

"Raiden this is barbecue." Ino smiled as she offered it to him only to be blocked by Sakura.

"Raiden have some bean soup first." Sakura insisted.

"Thanks, Sakura and Ino, but I'll have both of them at the same time."

Everyone watched in awe as Raiden ate everything.

"Wow, thanks, that was delicious. I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Well," Raiden got up and stretched.

"Raiden-kun, you shouldn't get up yet." Ino asked, concerned for him.

Raiden: "I'm fine. I Just needed some food to replenish my chakra."

Raiden picked up his neatly piled clothes from the chair and went to the washroom to change. After a while he came out and saw Shikamaru, Choji and two other guys who joined the fray, a tall guy and a really pale guy.

Shikamaru and Choji greeted Raiden.

Shikamaru: I'm surprised you recovered so quickly.

Raiden rubbed the back of his head and smiled **(A/N: That is his trademark)**.

Raiden: All I need was some food to replenish my charkra.

Choji: I smell barbecue.

Ino: Yeah, that would be the leftovers I brought for Raiden.

Choji: Man, I'm so hungry.

The tall guy came forward and held out a hand.

"Hey, heard a lot about you. I'm Asuma Saritobi the leader of team 10.

Raiden accepted the handshake.

"Hello, I am Sai a member of team 7." Said the pale guy.

"Pleased you meet you Asuma and Sai. I am Raiden Uchiha."

Asuma didn't look surprised but the rest of team 7 looked astonished.

"Did you say you're an U-uchiha!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, didn't Lady Tsunade tell you? Raiden is an Uchiha?" Ino asked.

"No she didn't." Naruto pointed towards Raiden, "Why didn't you tell me!?" Naruto shouted.

"You never asked." Raiden replied, in a calm tone

Naruto's thoughts:

_**"Man! Is every Uchiha arrogant?"**_

Sakura's thoughts:

_**He's an Uchiha just like Sasuke. How is that possible? I thought all of the clan was annihilated by Itachi.**_

Sai's thoughts:

_**Hmm, another Uchiha? Interesting. I should try and become friends with him too.**_

Asuma: Well guys I heard Kakashi has regained consciousness. We should go and pay him a visit.

Naruto: No way! Kakashi sensei's awake!? Let's go, come on guys!

Ino: Come on Raiden-kun, let's meet Kakashi sensei.

Ino came towards him and grabbed his hand. All of them went to Room 52.

"Kakashi sensei! You're finally awake!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi noticed everybody in the room.

"Hi guys!" He said.

"Hey Kakashi, good to see the blood's coming back to your face." Said Asuma.

"Thanks Asuma."

"You might not recognise a couple of faces here. That's Sai, the newest member of team 7. And that's Raiden Uchiha," Asuma pointed towards Raiden. "the guy who graduated the academy in 4 days."

Kakashi's eye widened but he soon regained composure.

_**"Things have changed quite a lot since I was out."**_ He thought.

"Hey, Sai, Raiden." He smiled

"Hello Kakashi sensei." Sai replied

"Hey." Raiden replied.

Kakashi and the rest of team 7 engaged in a conversation.

Asuma was talking to choji and shikamaru while Ino was standing beside Raiden. Suddenly Asuma made an announcement:

"Why don't you guys go reserve a table over at the restaurant. Everyone from Kakashi's team is invited as well."

Choji: Oh yeah that what I'm talking about! Yakiniku here I come!

Ino: Sounds like fun!

"I get so show off Raiden-kun." She started day dreaming about Raiden's good looks and started staring at him with heart filled eyes. (Literally)

"Why don't you go on without me, I'll catch up in a bit. I still need to run somethings by Kakashi. Eat till your heart content." Asuma, said.

"Wait, Kakashi sensei, aren't you going to finish what you were about to say?" Naruto asked

"I'll let you know in a while, Naruto."

* * *

**Next chapter might be a bit late. Like i said before, i am very busy these days. Check out the story after 10 days.**


End file.
